Conventional server units include bays for installation of media drives such as hard disk drives (HDDs). Depending on types of the media drives, the drive trays, etc., installed, the components may extend outwardly from the unit in a manner that obstructs viewing of status indicator lights, interferes with replacement of components, etc. As an example, consider a conventional hard drive assembly with a handle that protrudes from a face of a unit a distance sufficient to allow the handle to contact and physically leverage the face of the unit when extracting the hard drive assembly from the unit. Further, in such a conventional example, to leverage the face of the unit, a conventional handle typically extends beyond the frontal cross-sectional area of a bay or slot, which prohibits flush mounting of the handle with the face of the unit. As described herein, a mechanism for unseating a media drive from a bay is provided that allows for a flush faced server unit.